infinitysrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris Altir
Iris Altir is a member of the newly formed Runite's Row and is played by ShaybaySasuke. Biography Iris and her brother Liatris were born to very abusive parents. They would always beat their children and lock them away, sometimes forgetting to feed them for days on end. Liatris always protected his little sister from their parents and took most of the beatings instead of her. Their father was an alcoholic, and their mother was addicted to drugs. When either of them was under the influence of these things they would fight, turning their anger on their children to “protect their marriage.” One day their parents took it too far. Their father came home one day, drunker than ever and he and their mother started to fight. Liatris saw how bad this fight was getting and pushed Iris into the closet, ordering her to stay put until he came back to get her. She was only five at the time, Liatris being only seven. Their father came into the room and started to scream at Liatris, ordering him to find Iris. Liatris refused, never leaving his spot in front of the closet and pushing his father away from him. Their father bellowed in rage and swung his half-empty bottle of whiskey onto his son’s head, breaking the glass and knocking his son out cold. Blood poured from a cut on Liatris’ head but Iris stayed in the closet until their parents drove off. Once they were gone Iris tried her best to carry her brother away from their house but they only reached the town not too far away from their home. Once there a doctor found them and healed Liatris, sending the two to the nearby orphanage. This was no better. Iris was always so quiet but she hated seeing her brother be picked on. So she stepped up to help him like she couldn’t do before. She always blamed herself for what happened to Liatris, but never told him about where his memory loss came from. She would confront the bullies and they would almost always win and would continue to bully Liatris. She felt awful that she still couldn’t protect her brother but Liatris continued to assure her that it was fine and she didn’t need to pick needless fights. The day Jacobe got them was a bright spot in her life. She never thought she could find loving family besides Liatris and her new fathers showered her with love and support and she was finally able to find out who she was and what she wanted to do. She was finally happy. Personality Iris held some hotheadedness but still retained a kind nature from Jacobe. She’s fierce in a way that shows she loves you if that makes sense: like she always scolds her brother on not standing up for himself because she loves him so much and hates seeing him get hurt. She can get very angry if you mess with the ones she loves and unlike her brother she isn’t afraid to fight. She hated feeling weak when they were younger and is making up for it now that she has the ability to. Unique Traits Strengths * Kind * Protective * Strong-willed * Passionate * Supportives * Good eye Weaknesses * Hot-headed * Quick to conclussions * Speaks before thinking * Acts without thinking Weapon Iris weilds a shotgun named ''Oathkeeper. ''Since Liatris gained her father’s sword she was able to chose her own weapon. She hated melee weapons so she went with a long ranged one. Other/Trivia * Her theme is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars